Serrated Edges
by HandsxTouchingxHands
Summary: Everything about Arthur made Ariadne's heart leap. The way he said her name, the way he looked at her and especially the way he touched her. He knew she cared for him, so why is he keeping her at a distence?  bad at summeries, forgive yes? haha


_**Hi guys! Okay so I'm thinking that this is only going to be a two shot, it depends on where it leads me. As I'm typing this now, I have no plot in mind, I'm just making it up as I go along so enjoy!**_

_**I do not own inception**_

Ariadne wrapped her yellow silk scarf around her neck. His voice ringing in her head. _You're gonna regret this. _She knew she was going to regret turning around, and walking to the cab. Now he was after her, trying to get into her head and under her skin.

In the dark of her room, in the middle of the night, she could feel him there. If she flicked her lamp on, he was gone.

She always knew he was bad news, the constant warnings from the people who cared for her. The way he could influence her to do bad things, without saying a word.

Now, in the mirror, she saw a young woman who was strong; beautiful and despite her past, stable. She picked her tote bag up and grabbed her keys off the counter. The team was waiting for her.

As she was locking her apartment door she heard footsteps behind her. She froze, heartbeat quickening.

"Darling are you okay?"

She sighed, relieved. She finished locking up and turned to face Eames. "I forgot you were walking with me to the warehouse." She explained. He nodded, curt and pressed the elevator button.

The walk to the warehouse was quiet, she would show him her sketches every now and then and he'd point out the ones he liked.

They both decided that if this 'business' falls through, they'd work together on her dream of being a hot-shot Architect.

When they reached the warehouse, Yusef and Arthur were waiting patiently on the pastel beach chairs. When Arthur looked up, he couldn't help but grin.

"With all the money we received, you didn't spend even a little on furniture?" Ariadne teased. Arthur got to his feet and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's in the mail." He mumbled into her hair. If she was that kind of a girl, she would be obsessing over his lips brushing against her cheek. If she was that kind of a girl she would want him to do it again. Sadly, the more she was around Arthur, the more she was becoming "that kind of girl.".

The kiss on the cheek made her heart skip a beat although it's a common greeting. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. It felt nice, being there with him. Almost safe, as if everything disappeared around her.

When he finally pulled away she knew this meant she had to move on from the most incredible hugger in the world.

She hugged Yusef and he told her she was blushing. Now this only made her blush more. She plopped down on an unoccupied chair and tugged on her gray sweater.

Arthur told the team about the company that offered them all positions and he let them talk it over.

"I like us better as free spirits." Eames chuckled. Yusef gave curt nod in agreement. The team was almost in agreement when Ariadne piped in.

"Wouldn't we be more successful on our own. There's no way we could be paid like that with them, they'd want at least half"

This was true, the point man nodded but then stared off. "Not all pay will be like that, and if we are on our own then we won't get as much business."

Eames through his hands up in the air. "Bullshit Artie. I know tons of sick rich bastards who just yearn for a team like us to take down their enemies."

Arthur's eyes flickered from Ariadne to Eames. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Arthur demanded.

Eames shrugged and picked lint off his old brown suede jacket. "You never asked I suppose." He smirked.

Yusef smiled. "So we're officially a team now?" Arthur paced back and forth, rolling his red plastic die between his thumb and his index finger.

"We need an extractor." He said. Eames snorted. "Oh Arthur really? We could hire a new fucker each time!"

Arthur didn't find this amusing. Instead he stopped in his tracks and stared at Eames. "It's not that easy." He growled. Eames held his hands up defensively.

"Forgive me your highness. I'm not worthy!" Eames teased. He stood up, face to face with the architect.

Uh-Oh.

"I'm the leader of this team now, I'd like a little more respect from you!" Arthur raised his voice. Ariadne got up and stood between the men. "Stop you two. Just sit down and we'll figure this out." She said calmly.

Eames crossed his arms across his chest. "I feel like this is some sort of family, I'm the messed up teenager and you two are my mum and dad."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down. "I would hate being your father."

Eames's eyes darkened. "Well it's not like you make a dandy dad either." Eames snapped back.

Yusef piped up. "What does that make me?"

They all looked at him. He just shrugged shyly. Eames scratched his chin and smiled. "You're the dog. You go and ruin mummy Ariadne's carpet and she makes you sleep outside."

Yusef gave Ariadne a look. "That's not cool Ari." She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not the mother!" Arthur pulled her down next to him and wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay guys can we get back on track? Eames, do these clients live in the area?" Arthur asked. Eames furrowed his brow. "A few. Most in Dublin and more in Rome."

Ariadne looked at Arthur, nervous. She couldn't risk missing more classes, unless she took online courses. After the meeting was over, it was time for practice dreams. This was Eames and Arthur's strong suits. As for Ariadne and Yusef, the were still getting used to it all.

Before they all went to sleep, Ariadne laid down next to Arthur. "I'm nervous." She mumbled. He smiled and hooked himself up. "Dream big Ari. All you need is an imagination." He gave her wrist a small squeeze before going to sleep.

She walked over to her chair and went to sleep too.

…...

_She was in a hotel, a fancy one at that. People walking to the pool, or off to a business meeting. Ariadne realized it was nothing like the hotel from the Fischer job. White tiled floors and gold walls with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She didn't care for hotels like this. It was one of the hotels most people wanted to stay forever in but realized how scary it can be after dark. The sculptures of Grecian god's could turn into scary, lingering foes. The fountain in middle of the room was the most scary of all. The way people passing by flicked coins in like it was no big deal. Like the change was weighing them down. She shivered and looked down for a moment; she found herself double taking. _

_All she was wearing was a short silk pink night gown with black lace trim. A loud beeping noise started and startled the people around her. Fire alarm. The crowd shifted to the door and she felt someone touching her elbow. She turned to find Arthur in great sweatpants and an unbuttoned oxford shirt, revealing his chest. As soon as they were outside, she narrowed her eyes at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Look I'm sorry! This was Eames's idea. If the projections ask, we're in room 621B okay?" He mumbled. She bit her lip. "What were we doing in room 621B Arthur?" He blushed and looked away. "Making a baby."He chuckled. She shoved him playfully before shivering. Arthur slipped out of the oxford shirt and wrapped it around Ariadne. Her eyes fell onto his bare chest. He was so sexy she just couldn't help herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He knew she was staring, yeah it was enjoyable. Finally she broke the silence. "What's the task?"_

_He took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. "It's not a task. It's a game. Who change the most about the dream without getting killed." He explained._

_Ariadne slid out of the oxford shirt and imagined a robe to match her nightgown. Suddenly, she wasn't cold anymore. She handed him the shirt and glanced back at the crowd. No dirty looks, not even a glance her way._

"_Why didn't you imagine clothes?" Arthur asked. She turned back to him. "I like this that's why." She replied, flirting a little. Arthur grinned. "Alliance?"_

_She nodded and they shook hands._


End file.
